etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Felbreak Hold
Felbreak Hold sits on the southern border of the Prakandian marshlands known as the Mags. An order of Witch Hunter use these ancient temple ruins as an outpost and primary headquarters. This fortress among the swamp is a bit less intimidating than it would appear at dusk. Once the fog dissipated almost immediately after the sunrise, the unsettling sounds of the marshland's wildlife slowly begins to fade. It even smells not quite as foul as it does overnight. Yet, as one approaches the outpost, the eyes of the Witch Hunters could be felt the moment the hold's ebon gates come into view. Upon entering Felbreak Hold, caution must be employed when walking among the crumbling walls of the temple the Witch Hunters took for their fortress. Many places to be ambushed. Many places for the less scrupulous of the hunters to hide. Elves, a common race of humanoids in Etape, and even Half-Elves are unsettled in the company of such an order. There were many who considered the elves to be creatures of fey ancestry. Doubtless many of the infamous hunters felt the same way, and their distaste for the fey was exceeded only by their hatred of the darker powers that fueled devil and demon kind. The Marshland Outpost of Felbreak Hold Temple of the Endless Hunt Within Felbrook Hold, many secrets lie. The temple is split into four levels, designed for each Order. Each level is hidden within the temple as an inverted Temple, Hidden beneath the ground floor of the actual Temple, which is used as a place for the Orders to meet for missions. The closest to the surface, out of necessity, is the Order of the Lycan. Next, is the Order of the Ghost Slayer. The third sub-level beneath the main floor is dedicated to the Order of the Mutant. Lastly, housed under all the others and unknown to anyone outside their ranks, is the Order of the Profane Soul. The People of Felbreak Hold Hayden Daggerpoint Aether Bosch The local cook to the Witch Hunters, if you can call him that. This half-orc has a bit a stench about him of a sort of mixture of rotton meats and sweat. He has a blood-stained apron draped over his pot belly. He is friendly enough though, despite his lack of manners. His food may not appear very appetizing, however, after some persistance you may be convinced to try his black bean and bacon chili which will turn out to be quite tasty. Bosch is always interested in trying new dishes and using new ingredients. If you're carrying rare herbs, spices, or meats he may be a very interested buyer. The Witch Hunter Order of Prakanda This order of Witch Hunters has devoted themselves to purging Prakanda, and indeed all of Etape, of the blight of the manipulative Fey, the nefarious Devils and Demons, and the pestilent Undead. Order of the Lycan Being the easiest to mistake as lycanthropic creatures, the Order of the Lycan stand as a defense against prying eyes. The Witch Hunters have noticed that mortals are easily frightened by the creatures of the Night. Members of this order are the most often deployed on missions and are scarcely seen within Felbreak Hold. They are best equipped to scout around Prakanda and address common Fey and unnatural threats. Order of the Ghost Slayer The largest Order within Felbreak Hold, the Ghost Slayer remains hidden within their dark halls when not out on missions. The first line of defense, this order stands ready to fight the creatures that tend to stray into the walls of the swamp fortress. Members of this order primarily reside within the outpost and only take on the occasional missions involving necromancy and the undead. Order of the Mutant The sanctum dedicated to this order is the most spacious beneath the Temple of the Endless Hunt, it is also in the worst of conditions. Their alchemical experiments and production of mutigens maintains the dungeon in eternal disrepair. However, the minor explosions shaking the entire inverted temple keep uneasy eyes away. The third line of defense, the Order of the Mutant is responsible for keeping the lowest level of the temple secure and take on all missions of any transgressors against the Witch Hunters who prove to overwhelming for the claws of the Lycan and the traps of the Ghost Slayer. They are also best equipped in combating threats of the nine hells. Order of the Profane Soul The Order of the Profane Soul has been a well guarded secret of the Felbreak Witch Hunters over the years. No one outside the organization even knows of its existence, much less its intent. As far as everyone knows, there are only three Orders of Felbreak Witch Hunters. A necessary evil some among them would claim. Others say its members are performing a great sacrifice for the greater good; For deep within these catacombs of the ancient temple ruin, the Order of the Profane Soul study, experiment, and in some cases even perform the dark and malicious sorcery they have sworn to destroy. It is by these means the Witch Hunters of Felbreak Hold hope to better understand and, more importantly, combat these evils throughout Etape. Adventure Hooks Suicide mission or death? "'Ey. Did ya 'ear? The temple's been attacked." The brutish half-orc Rekdon sat before a fire at the edge of the Mags. His one good eye kept a watchful eye over to the space between Mags and the small camp site. '' ''His companion, a human man with a gruff, woodsman beard simply scoffed. "You're kiddin' me. That temple? The one NO ONE ever gets close to? The idjit would have to get past werewolves to even get a look at it, much less enter. Besides, who'd be stupid enough to go there? Demons live there. Feast on virgins, which is why I got meself laid soon as I could." Antony, the human, beamed with pride at the statement, which Rakdon did not share. '' ''"I hear the Fey attacked them. And that the dead followed soon afterwards," the half-orc grunted. "Now, them, I do believe would attack that cursed temple. But why would they?" '' ''At this moment, a strained voice echoed through their minds. "Because I commanded it. And my thralls do not disobey." Both men then dropped to the ground, a sharp mental pain piercing into their minds. Paralyzing them. And that is when the figure stepped into the campfire. The voice continued to echo through their minds. "Now. Who will be my thrall to save my sister, and who will be my dinner." -A powerful force has overtaken your body. A mysterious voice echoes in your mind. Will you accept this suicide mission with almost no chance of survival? Or will you forfeit your life right now?